The objective of the current research program is to further elucidate the biochemical and immunological properties of the herpes simplex virus (HSV)-specific glycoproteins. Such information will be applied towards a clearer definition as to the presence, characteristics and functional role of these virus-specific glycoproteins within the infected and transformed cell. The proposed research will be focused primarily on the purification and fractionation of the major glycoprotein regions isolated from HSV-1 and HSV-2 infected cells. Antisera to these virus-specific glycoproteins will be used to study the expression of HSV-specific glycoproteins in the HSV-infected and transformed cell. In addition the purified antigen will be incorporated into tests for defining the antibodies in human sera to these HSV-specific glycoproteins. Inhibitors of carbohydrate metabolism will be used to further define the mechanisms of glycoprotein synthesis within HSV-infected cells.